


The Adventures of Jasmine and Beebo

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: The Adventures of Jasmine and The Legends [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Jasmine had wanted a Beebo doll. Alex places a call to Sara to aquire the doll, and Jasmine's life is never the same again.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: The Adventures of Jasmine and The Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639669
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Jasmine Meets Beebo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> I come bringing a fic that was the brainchild of me and a few people in the Dansen Thirst Squad who gave me the idea of having Jaz meet Beebo. And from there this fic was born. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments=Love

It started at the amusement park, Jaz had wanted a Beebo doll, but the game where she can win it at didn't have anymore. She was disappointed because she really wanted the toy, and she made her displeasure known to her parents.

"It's not fair that they don't have any more Beebo dolls. They should have more?" Jaz pouted as they walked along the game way.

Alex sighed, "I know, but Beebo is a popular doll, and they didn't have enough for everyone to win. We can come back next time, and I will try to win you one," She told her daughter as they walked along the boardwalk. Alex had known that Jaz had wanted a Beebo doll since she saw it advertised on television. And there was not a one to be found in National City.

Jaz was still not happy, “They should have more dolls.” She stated with finality.

"I know." Alex did not argue or try to reason with Jaz. She was stubborn, like Kelly. So, that meant she would have to place a call to Sara to see if she could get her a Beebo doll from the future.

They went home, and Jaz was still feeling dejected about not getting a Beebo doll. She saw her mommy and gave her a hug, "They didn't have any more Beebo dolls on the boardwalk, mommy. I may never get one now," She told her mommy about her not so good day at the boardwalk.

Alex sighed, "There were not a lot of dolls, and Jaz was disappointed when she didn't win one. But I know someone who may be able to wrangle up a doll for you, but a certain someone has to cheer up," She told her daughter.

Jaz perked up and let go of her mommy, “You know someone who can get me a Beebo Doll?” She asked excitedly.

Kelly looked at Alex, "You mean?" She cryptically asked her wife.

Alex smirked, “Yes. All I have to do is place a call, and I am sure I will have procured a Beebo doll for our daughter,” She hoped that Sara would be able to come through.

“Oh, boy! I’m going to get a Beebo doll. I can’t wait to tell Aunt Kara, she met Beebo,” Jaz recalled seeing a picture of Supergirl, Atom, and Flash in a picture with Beebo in the background.

Kelly looked at Alex and then at their daughter, "Let's not get our hopes up. But it's okay to be excited," She reminded her daughter to not get over-excited if the thing that she wants doesn't come when she expects it.

Jaz grinned, “I remember mommy. I’m going to go outside and play with George. Come on George,” She took her puppy outside to the back yard.

"Do you really think that Sara will be able to come through with a Beebo doll for Jaz?" Kelly asked her wife. She had met Sara a couple of times, and even though she was married to Alex. A small part of her was a little jealous of Sara.

Alex grinned, “Oh ye of little faith. I’m going to call Sara right now and see if she can make it happen,” She pulled out her phone and made the phone call.

Kelly looked at Alex expectantly, “Well?” She asked.

Alex hung up the phone, “Sara will be here in a few minutes with a Beebo doll for our daughter,” She was thankful that her friend was able to come through.

“Oh, you are definitely getting rewarded tonight,” Kelly pulled her wife to her by the lapels of her leather jacket and kissed her.

Their moment was interrupted when the doorbell rang, “That would be Sara,” Alex stepped away from her wife to answer the door.

“Hey, Alex. I come bringing you a Beebo doll for your kid,” Sara presented the blue doll with big white eyes with black dots in the middle.

Alex smiled, “Thank you, come on in. I will get Jaz,” She moved back so Sara could enter the house.

Sara saw Kelly standing in the entryway to the living room. She thought Kelly looked like a whole meal, "Looking good, Dr. Danvers-Olsen. I might need to have a session on your couch," She winked in Kelly's direction.

Kelly chuckled, “I don’t think my couch is ready for you,” She shot back, I’ll go get Jaz.”

“Good one,” Sara replied. She may have been in a committed relationship, but she could appreciate a beautiful woman.

Alex could have said something, but she knew that was how Sara rolled, “How is everything? Screw up history again?” She asked teasingly.

"No more than usual. Ava moved into the Waverider, so we are doing the domesticity thing, but I can't complain. How is married life treating you?" Sara asked. Even though they had slept together, they had a strong friendship.

“Married life is good. I can’t complain. It’s a lot like being in a relationship except for rings being exchanged,” Alex replied. Married life had agreed with her.

Sara chuckled, “Marriage looks good on you, Danvers.”

Kelly and Jaz entered the house, and the youngest Olsen-Danvers looked confused to see Sara in the living room, "Miss. Sara. What are you doing here?" She asked.

“Well, I’ve heard from your mama here that you wanted a Beebo of your own. So, I come bringing you your personal Beebo,” Sara presented the blue plush to the little girl.

Jaz lit up like a kid on Christmas, “You brought him for me?” She couldn’t believe that she had a Beebo doll.

“I did. Come and get him,” Sara was still a little nervous around tiny humans, but Jasmine was too damn cute.

Jaz ran the short distance to Sara and took the blue plush in her hands, “Thank you, Miss. Sara,” She launched herself at Miss. Sara.

Sara returned the hug awkwardly, "Now, you have to take excellent care of him. And he will take care of you. Can you do that for me?" She asked.

Jaz nodded, "Definitely. I will have to keep him away from George," She was going to keep Beebo where her puppy could not get to him. He had his own toys, but for some reason, he liked to chew hers.

Kelly looked at Sara, “Thank you. We have been trying to find Beebo, and you came in with the save,” She was thankful that Sara had come through.

“Eh, Beebo is everywhere. I need to get going, Ava wants to have dinner. I’ll see you around, Danvers-Olsen’s and Little Olsen-Danvers,” Sara waved and left the house.

Jaz was happy that she had her doll, “Thank you so much for calling Miss. Sara and having her bring me Beebo,” She hugged her mama. Jaz always knew her mama was magical. Little did Jasmine know that there was more to the Beebo doll than meets the eye.

“You’re welcome. Are you feeling better now?”

Jaz nodded, "So much better. I am going to take care of Beebo and bring him everywhere we go if I can. I don't want to leave him home with George, he may try to eat him," She did not want George to destroy Beebo like he did her teddy bear.

Kelly was relieved that her daughter was happy, “I don’t know about bringing Beebo everywhere, but you can put him on your desk. George can’t reach up there to get him.”

Jaz didn't care as long as Beebo didn't get eaten up, "Okay, we can do that," She agreed.

The day turned into evening, and it was time for Jaz to go to bed she had a doctor's appointment in the morning. Jaz put Beebo on the top shelf of her desk and got into bed and fell asleep. When Jaz woke up in the middle of the night, she saw a life-sized version of Beebo standing in her room.

"Beebo?" Jaz asked, using her fists to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

“Hello, J-J-Jasmine,” Beebo replied in his regular high-pitched voice.

Jaz couldn't believe her eyes or her ears, "How are you real?" She asked, climbing out of her bed and slowly approaching the blue bear.

“M-m-magic,” Beebo replied.

Jaz tentatively reached out to touch the stuffed toy and jumped back when he felt real, “MOMMY!!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs before running out of her room, “MAMA!! MOMMY!!” She bumped into her parents.

Kelly was on high alert, “What’s the matter, sugar plum?” She looked at her daughter, making sure that she was okay.

“B—B—Beebo is alive!” She cried out and pointed to her bedroom.

Alex went into Jaz’s room on high alert in search of a real Beebo, but only saw the stuffed animal sitting on her daughter’s desk, “Beebo is sitting on your desk, pumpkin pie,” She picked up the plush toy and showed it to her daughter.

Kelly looked at their daughter, "Are you sure you were not dreaming?" She asked her daughter. It wasn't the first time she had a dream about one of her stuffed animals becoming real.

Jaz shook her head, “No, mommy. It wasn’t a dream. I saw him he talked to me and I could touch him,” She hoped that her mommy and mama would believe her.

Alex sighed and put Beebo back on her daughter's desk, "He is not alive, and he is still little," She showed her daughter in the light.

“I—Okay,” Jaz replied in a shaky voice.

Kelly hoisted their daughter on her hip, “Come on, let’s get you back into bed.” She walked into her room.

Alex helped put Jaz to bed, “It was just a dream and Beebo is not alive. If you see him again, you keep repeating ‘you’re not real’ and he will disappear,” She hoped that this would calm Jaz’s fear.

Jaz nodded, “Okay, mama.”

Kelly and Alex tucked Jaz back into bed and left her room. They left the door open this time, instead of leaving it cracked like normal.

Jaz tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. As soon as her parents were gone, Beebo came to life again, "You're not real. You're not real," She chanted to herself.

“I am as real as y—you are,” Beebo had told the little girl.

Jaz shook her head, “No, way,” She was still in disbelief as George growled at him, “If you’re real, then why can’t my mom’s see you?”

“Only alive to k—kids,” The stuffed toy replied.

Jaz was still not believing that Beebo was in her room, “I don’t believe you. I’m going back to sleep,” Little did she know that this was only the beginning of her encounter with a very alive Beebo.


	2. Coffee with a Side of Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaz and Beebo get into shenanigans, putting salt in the coffee creamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I come with another chapter of Jasmine and Beebo adventures. This story is pure fun and not meant to be taken seriously. I love Beebo, and I am thankful to the Legends for making Beebo a thing. And Jaz has shown that she is the breakout star of my stories. Dansen are the supporting characters in Jaz's world lol.

Jaz was sleeping when she heard her name being called. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to see Beebo sitting on her bed.

“It’s late, Beebo. I have to be up early for gymnastics,” She replied grumpily and looked over at the clock and saw it was 3:15.

“Beebo wants to play,” Beebo was quite bored, and wanted to play.

Jaz sighed, "It's too late to play, and I don't want to wake up mama and mommy," She reasoned.

“It would be fun,” Beebo tried again.

Jaz knew that the bear had a point, but she doesn’t want to upset her parents, “I don’t want to get in trouble,” She tried to reason.

"No, trouble. We play harmless pranks," Beebo was feeling mischievous, and he knew Jasmine would make a great accomplice.

Jaz thought it over for a moment, she could have fun, and if she gets in trouble, she could blame Beebo. It would be too simple, plus it would be fun to rile her parents up a little bit.

“Okay, but if I get in trouble, it’s your fault,” She smiled almost conspiratorially.

Jaz climbed out of bed and looked out her door to make sure that her parents were not up. She crept out of her room and tiptoed past her parent's door. George gave a yip of disapproval but followed behind his human and the weird looking bear.

Once downstairs, Jaz, Beebo, and George made their way to the kitchen. She looked at Beebo, “I saw this on television where someone put salt in the coffee creamer. I think we should do that; mama will not expect that,” She whispered to her counterpart.

“Beebo likes,” The stuffed God agreed playfully.

Jaz went to the pantry and climbed the shelf to reach the salt and quietly closed the door behind her. She went into the refrigerator and pulled out her mama's favorite coffee creamer. With a wicked smile, Jaz poured nearly half of the salt into the creamer and put the top back on before putting the container back in the refrigerator. Jaz shook the salt container and heard that it was a little low, so she took the sugar and put it in the salt container and put it back on the shelf.

Jaz and Beebo crept back upstairs, and she got back in her bed and went back to sleep. She couldn't wait to see what would happen in the morning when her parents woke up.

Jaz woke up like she usually did to the smell of breakfast, and she saw Beebo back to his normal size sitting on her desk. She tossed back the covers and got out of bed. Jaz went about her morning routine, with George close on her heels. She was headed downstairs but remembered to grab Beebo before going.

Jaz could smell the coffee being made and smiled to herself as she went downstairs.

“Morning, moms,” She greeted both of her parents.

Kelly smiled as their daughter entered the kitchen, “Morning, sugar plum. I see that Beebo is not alive this morning,” She teased her daughter.

“It was just a dream, mommy,” Jaz replied.

Alex watched as Jaz sat down on her favorite stool, “So you slept okay?”

Jaz nodded, “Yeah, no more dreams,” She answered.

Jaz watched quietly as her mama made her coffee and went to the refrigerator and took the cream out. She waited to see what was going to happen next.

“Is Jaz’s leotard clean?” Kelly asked as she put a strawberry waffle on a plate.

Alex poured the creamer into her coffee, "Yeah, it's clean and ready to go," She picked up her coffee mug to take a sip. As soon as Alex tasted her coffee, and she immediately spits it out, "What is this?!"

Jaz covered her mouth with a little hand to stifle a giggle that was threatening to erupt, "What's wrong, mama?"

"What's wrong, babe? Is something wrong with your coffee?" Kelly asked out of concern. She's never seen Alex react this way over coffee.

Alex frowned, "It tastes like salt. Nothing on this label says, 'salted caramel.' Here you try it," She gave the mug of coffee to her wife.

Kelly tasted it and made a sour face, “It tastes like pure salt. Did it taste like this yesterday?” She asked and put the mug down on the counter.

Jaz giggled. It wasn't funny to see her mama, not pleased, but her reaction was hilarious. She didn't know if she should say something or not. So, she kept her mouth shut but continued laughing.

Alex shook her head, "No, it did not taste like this yesterday. I would have known," She looked at her daughter, who was laughing.

“You think this is funny?”

Jaz stopped giggling, “No, mama. I know how much you love your coffee,” She replied.

Kelly looked at her daughter and knew she knew something, "Did you have something to do with mama's coffee, tasting like salt?" She asked her daughter. Kelly knew her daughter and her tells, so it wasn't easy for Jaz to get away with anything.

Jaz knew she was caught and looked down at the counter, “I’m sorry, mama. Beebo told me to put salt in your creamer because it would be funny,” She explained using her excuse.

Alex was not pleased, “Jaz. Why are you blaming Beebo? He had nothing to do with this. Why would you do that to my coffee?” She asked her daughter. It was not like Jaz to do something as to putting salt in the coffee creamer.

Kelly looked at their daughter, “Why did you do it, sugar plum?”

Jaz shrugged, “I thought it would be funny, but it was Beebo, honest,” She tried to explain herself. The look of disappointment on her mama’s face let her know that she did something wrong.

“Beebo is a stuffed animal, pumpkin pie. When you come back from gymnastics practice, you will not be going over to Aunt Nia’s house. What you did was not okay,” Alex told their daughter. Kelly had told her she needed to start disciplining Jaz instead of being the ‘fun’ parent.

Jaz looked at her mommy, “I want to go to Aunt Nia’s. We were supposed to go play laser tag with Uncle Brainy,” She whined.

Kelly shook her head, “I’m sorry, but mama has spoken. You will have to go to laser tag with Aunt Nia and Uncle Brainy another time,” She was proud of Alex for stepping up. Kelly also knew that undermining Alex’s punishments would make Jaz think she can go between them.

Jaz ate her waffle, “I’m sorry, mama,” She apologized sadly and glared in Beebo’s direction. It was fun being naughty, but she didn’t like the punishment that came along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the shenanigans begin!
> 
> Comments= Love
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened! This is just the beginning of the Jaz and Beebo shenanigans.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


End file.
